


Jealous

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: Dick supposed he should be jealous of Jason.Bruce spoiled him.No matter what.No matter how even both would deny it.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!  
> Here's a drabble for y'all.  
> Ofc, it's smutty smut.

Dick supposed he should be jealous of Jason.

Bruce spoiled him.

No matter what.

No matter how even both would deny it.

It was true.

And now as he sat by Jason's head and watched Bruce hook their lover's leg over his shoulder, the other pushed aside to stretch him open wider, Dick sees the appeal.

As Dick stroked himself, Jason gave a keen at a particularly long thrust by Bruce. He was for sure stroking the younger's prostate.

Seeing Jason give all of himself when they had sex with him was worth all the attention of spoiling him.

So no, Dick was never jealous. Maybe outside the bedroom, he'd feel it occassionally. But somehow, Jason always knew and would always make it up to him when they were alone -with or without Bruce.

And as Dick watched his little brother come, he reached down and kissed away his scream. Pulled tight on his little wing's hair and licked away the moan that followed because of it.

He heard Bruce growl as he orgasmed.

Dick couldn't wait to slide in after him. Maybe move him till he was on all fours so Bruce's cum wouldn't slip out.

Jason could be such a slut after all. And he loved being filled with cum.

It didn't escape him that even he spoiled Jason as well.

Who was he after all to refuse his little wing?


End file.
